


Shipping Isn't What It Used To Be

by Elsey



Series: Charlie Bradbury is a nosy shit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fanfic, Game of Thrones - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Johnlock, Shipping, Twist and Shout, castiel - Freeform, fangirling, mention of sastiel, mention of sawly, mention of stony, mention of wincest, mention of wincestiel, otp, uncomfortable!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie stops by to visit the Winchesters, sharing with them her vast knowledge of fangirling along with a new term called 'Shipping'. Let's just say that Dean is less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping Isn't What It Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I've used a line from Twist and Shout (read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/537876/chapters/955176 ) along with mentioning it in this fic. All credit goes to the fabulous writers of the fic; it's not a major part in this fic itself, just mentioned.
> 
> Shit, I just realized-
> 
> TWIST AND SHOUT SPOILERS!!
> 
> So sorry to everyone who's already done! I'm really scatterbrained sometimes!

“I’m sorry, but _what!?_ ” Dean demanded, arms crossed over his chest. Charlie rolled her eyes at the older man, shifting to face him while remaining cross legged on the carpet, Sam sprawled across the couch.

“Dean. I ship it,” Charlie told him, face completely serious.

“What are you shipping? Where are you shipping it? Why do you think I give a shit?” Dean asked, rolling his eyes and plopping down beside her, looking through the seasons of Game of Thrones she had on the floor.

“How long has it been since you went online?” Sam called jokingly.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Dean demanded. Sam sat up and Dean could physically feel him rolling his eyes.

“It means you’re getting old, dickface. _Shipping_ is now considered pairing things up. Like peanut butter and jelly.”

“But those are already paired…?” Dean said, trailing off, eyebrows knit together.

“It’s human pairing, Dean. As in, someone could ship Sam and I, whether it were true or not. Something just makes them believe two people are made to be.”

“And you… ship who, exactly?” Dean asked, putting a hand to his temple and laying down on the floor, quickly moving over as Sam’s foot stench hit his face.

“Oh, I ship lots of people. Johnlock, Stony, lots of them. But after reading a certain series, and uh, _lots_ of fanfics-”

“I’m sorry. Fan _whats_?” Charlie sighed.

“Fan fictions, Dean. People creating stories based on other character’s lives, tweaking certain scenes to their liking, combining worlds, twisting characters into love scenes…”

“This is so fucking weird,” Dean grumbled.

“They call it fangirling, too,” Sam chimed in from the couch.

“What?” Dean asked, scratching at his neck.

“We can get into fangirling later. I recently found, uh, quite the series. Written by a certain Carver Edlund.”

“Oh fuck,” Dean groaned.

“We need to burn all of those books.”

“Sorry, guys, they’re online now.”

“Mother _fucker_.”

“Thanks for, you know, saving the world.”

“Don’t mention it,” Sam grumbled.

“So you’ve been to hell?”

“Yes,” both brothers answered mechanically.

“Cool, cool. Anyways. I’ve been searching forums for SPN fanfic-”

“Sorry, but what is SPN?” Sam questioned.

“Who’s the dumbass now?” Dean scoffed. Sam moved a nasty foot towards him and Dean sat up, waving his hand in front of his nose.

“SPN is the short form of Supernatural. I might also say Ao3, that’s my fanfic site. Anyways, I came across a rather interesting ship. It’s, uh, called… Destiel.”

“They can’t even spell his name right,” Dean muttered. “It’s Cas, for Christ’s sake!”

“No, Dean,” Sam interjected. “They often combine two people’s names in a ship.”

“So?”

“So…” Charlie began, waving her hands to try and get Dean to catch on. She rolled her eyes when he didn’t. “ _So,_ Destiel is Castiel… and _Dean_.”

“Wait, _what_!?” Dean yelped. Sam was laughing hysterically at this point, hands on his knees and tears in the corners of his eyes. Dean looked mortified.

“Yeah, they totally ship you online. I do too,” Charlie said slyly, a wolfish grin crossing her face.

“What. The. _Fuck_!?” Dean yelled, standing. Charlie stood too, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“Dean. Dean! Look at me!”

“What!?”

“Join the dark side. We have cookies.” Soon Charlie was sitting next to Sam, laughing right along with him while Dean paced, a sour expression etched into his features.

“Would you two fuck off!? This is serious!”

“Dean, we all know you’re gay for Castiel, it’s so obvious!” Charlie said. Sam was making kissy noises.

“Charlie, c’mon, you don’t believe it, do you?” he asked, eyes pleading.

“I think you guys are totally in love. All those long, lustful stares,” Charlie said wistfully. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever Sherlock.”

“You do seem to like him. A _lot_ ,” Sam said, grinning.

“Wait. Charlie, do you know all of the ships?” Dean asked, grabbing her shoulders.

“Uh, yeah, most of them.” Dean grinned, eyes sliding to Sam.

“Care to share?” Charlie quickly caught on and began giggling uncontrollably.

“Sawly,” she whispered deviously. The colour drained from Sam’s face.

“ _What_?” he demanded.

“Sam and Crowley,” Charlie said, eyes lighting up as she doubled over in laughter, Dean right there with her. Sam’s face was disgusted.

“Ew, God, no, please!” Sam begged, hands covering his face.

“I think I have a smut fic bookmarked if you want to see,” Charlie smirked. Sam’s face was a mask of horror.

“ _No,_ ” he whispered.

“Any others?” Dean snickered.

“Oh ho ho. There’s Sastiel, which is Sam and Castiel. Sabriel, which is Sam and Gabriel.” Sam was mortified.

“Where the fuck are all of Dean’s pairings!?” he yelled, standing and angrily pacing the floor.

“Most people consider Destiel to be their OTP, so there aren’t as many Dean pairings out there.”

“What is an OTP and why do I feel like I don’t want to know?” Dean grumbled.

“One true pairing. Basically, people believe you and Castiel are _it_. Like, as perfect as any two people can be.”

“No,” Dean groaned, hands over his eyes. “Make it stop.”

“Ha! You think this is bad? What about…” Charlie lowered her voice. “ _Wincest_.” Sam and Dean snapped their heads towards the girl.

“You shut the fucking fuck up,” Sam hissed.

“Charlie. I’m warning you,” Dean growled. Charlie coughed.

“Wincestiel,” she muttered.

“Please God tell me that isn’t-”

“You two _and_ Castiel.” Dean sunk to the floor, eyes staring forwards, face slowly screwing up in horror as his overactive imagination began to work in overdrive. Sam moaned from across the room, beating his fists into his head.

“Make it stop, make it stop!” Sam yelled. Charlie was giggling on the couch.

“I think my work here is done,” she said confidently.

“Charlie, I hate you with all of my fucking soul,” Dean growled.

“Aw, you know you love me!” she crooned.

“I will fucking kill you,” Sam mumbled, feeling as if he were in a daze.

“Hey, you guys wanna read some fics on the ships?” Charlie asked enthusiastically. Both Sam and Dean made an identical retching sound. Charlie pulled out her phone. “I have them right here!” Dean stood, fleeing from the room as fast as possible, slamming his bedroom door shut the minute he was inside, Charlie’s laughter trailing behind him. Dean switched the lock and went over to his bed, pulling out the laptop he had… borrowed from some random guy in Wisconsin a few years back.

“How the fuck did they figure it out?” Dean muttered, opening the browser and typing in Destiel. He was quickly bombarded with images of characters kissing, hugging and doing unmentionable things. He clicked a link that read ‘Destiel fanfic’. Dean closed his eyes and let out a long breath before opening them once more. He began to read.

……….

“Dean? You alright? Charlie shut up,” Sam said, opening the door. Dean was huddled on the bed with his laptop, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he yelled at the screen.

“Dude? You okay?” Sam asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Sam began to walk towards Dean and he slammed the laptop closed, turning away from his brother.

“Fuck off, Sammy,” Dean said in a thick voice. Sam raised his hands.

“Okay, okay,” he said, turning to go.

“Fuck!” Dean yelled, palming his eyes. Sam closed the door, turning to find Charlie behind him with a worried look.

“Is he okay?” she asked. “Does he hate me?”

“What? No, Charlie, something weird is going on with him. Just leave him for now,” Sam told her, walking away. Charlie hesitated, knocking on the door. No response. She cracked it, peaking her head around to find Dean curled in a ball.

“Dean? You okay?” she asked, closing the door behind her and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Go away, Charlie,” Dean mumbled, throwing a pillow at her, which she dodged.

“What’s your problem?” she questioned, leaning to grab the laptop.

“Don’t!” Dean yelled, but she flipped it open anyways.

“Oh. _Oh._ Oh, Dean, this shouldn’t be your first!” Charlie said sympathetically.

“Go away, Charlie,” Dean grumbled. Charlie clicked her tongue, closing the laptop over the words _Cas died on a Thursday_. She sighed. He had managed to find the worst fic first; Twist and Shout.

“Dean, that one’s a son of a bitch. You shouldn’t have read it,” Charlie chastised.

“It was so fucking sad! Why did I leave?” Dean asked, sitting up angrily.

“It’s just a story, Dean, it’s fine.”

“Is this really what people think of me? That I’ll leave him?”

“Haven’t you, though? I don’t see Castiel here.”

“Charlie, it’s complicated.”

“It really isn’t. He’s your friend, right?”

“So?”

“So go find him!” Dean sighed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“Who the fuck would write that?”

“Some very awesome people who have creative skills I can’t even imagine,” Charlie told him with a shrug. Dean shook his head.

“That was God awful.”

“I can’t believe you actually have a heart,” Charlie laughed.

“Yeah, well only for bullshit like that,” Dean mumbled. Charlie patted his shoulder awkwardly.

“You get over it. That’s a lie. That shit stays with you for the rest of your life.” Dean laughed darkly.

“I’ll be over it in five minutes.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ship it?”

“What!? No, of course not!”

“You got awful defensive.”

“Charlie, drop it.”

“No, I want to know!”

“Charlie! I don’t love Cas!”

“I never said anything about love.”

“Fuck off.” They sat quietly for a few moments. Charlie was soon tapping a tune on her lap, Dean holding his fingers to his temple.

“Sam won’t know.”

“Fuck. Off.”

“Dean, stop lying to me. Hell, stop lying to yourself!” Charlie insisted. Dean blew out a long breath.

“I’m not lying about anything, Charlie.” Charlie threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

“If you don’t care, then why the hell are you reading Twist and Shout?” she demanded. Dean rolled his eyes. “And don’t you dare make up an excuse.”

“I wanted to know… what made people see us like that. But all I got was a dead Cas and a shit me. It just hit too close to home,” Dean mumbled.

“Most people who fangirl over you know you better than you know yourself, Dean,” Charlie told him with a jab to his ribs.

“Obviously not. Nothing’s going on.”

“I know that! But do you want something to be going on?”

“If I say yes, will you leave?” Dean moaned. Charlie’s eyes widened.

“Dean, do you…?”

“Fuck off, Charlie.”

“Oh. My. God. I called it! I totally called it! Oh my God, oh my-” Dean put a hand over her mouth.

“Shut the fuck up!”

“Oh my God!” Charlie mumbled into his hand. With stern eyes, Dean lowered it.

“Not a fucking word.”

“I would never!” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I won’t this time.”

“Thanks, Charlie.” Another silence. Charlie squirmed in her seat and Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just ask it.”

“Are you gay?”

“No, Charlie!”

“But you like Cas.”

“Fuck off.”

“So yes.”

“I’m not fucking gay!”

“Fine, fine!” She slid her eyes to look him in the eye. “Tell Sam.”

“What? No! Are you crazy!?”

“You can trust him!”

“You shut your mouth about this Charlie, I mean it! I never said a word!” Charlie’s lips were in a thin line. She reached over, gripping Dean in a hug. Startled, Dean hugged her back, petting her hair while he did so.

“Thank you for telling me,” she mumbled into his shoulder.

“No chick flick moments,” Dean grunted. Charlie let go, rolling her eyes as she stood, moving to the door. She pointed at Dean.

“I make no promises!” With that, she left. Dean let out a loud _Fuck!_ Before falling back on his bed, pulling the laptop with him. He tentatively opened the device, white washing over his face.

_Cas died on a Thursday._

Dean’s throat clenched slightly. “Fuckin’ story, that’s all.” Dean continued to read down the page, mind flashing back to all those times Cas had died for him. He always seemed to come back, though. No matter what, his angel always came back.

Dean closed his eyes, leaning against the headboard. He sighed deeply, arms crossed over his chest.

“Fuck!” he yelled again, standing and pulling out his phone. He hit Cas’ number before quickly hanging up. He tossed the phone down, running his hands through his hair. Dean felt panic rise and die in his throat.

No matter what, his angel always came back. And no matter what, Dean would love his angel.

He was so fucked.  



End file.
